Souchan
by Xx.Sou-chan.xX
Summary: Kio and Soubi get a little.. er friendly. How far will Soubi let this go? KioXSouchan


_**Sou-chan…**_

"Sou-chan," My lolli knocked about my teeth as I called out to Soubi in my usual cute voice. "Where do you think you're going?" I placed my hands on my hips as he turned to look back at me, his blonde hair falling over his violet-blue eyes. I shuttered and smiled, "I love it when you wear your hair up like that." He rolled his eyes and sighed, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I'm just going out for a bit, Kio," He turned to open the apartment door and looked back at me again, "Don't worry so much." My jaw dropped at his sly smile, _what a sex kitten_, my lolli falling to the floor. "Hey! I didn't say that!" I smiled. "You were thinking it." He smiled back turning the door knob and cracking it open. "Sou-chan! Aren't…you forgetting something?" I eased over to him placing my hands against the door, slamming it shut. I could feel Soubi's hair tickling one of my arms; butterflies filled my stomach, but, _hey, no turning back now_. I turned him around, quickly, pressing him up against the door. Then forced myself upon him, breathing heavily into his ear, "Tonight…" I rubbed my cheek against his to look him in the eye and pressed myself against him again. He was breathing heavy now. My lips were so close to his that I could feel that kiss that I wanted, right now, more than ever. I looked into his eyes, checking for a sign. I could tell his aggressive stare wasn't a good one. Angry, I pushed him against the door again, pressing all of me up against him this time. My lips pinned onto his, pulling them open and closing them again, my tongue dancing with his. My stomach began to slide, _Sou-chan…Sou-chan is kissing me! _Pulling me away from the door, Soubi began to slip his hands under my shirt, pulling it off over my head without parting from my lips for more than two seconds! _Wow, he's defiantly had practice with this one. _I then did the same to him as he pushed me onto our coach. Lying on top of me he sat up, forcing me to pull myself up also to keep my lips from parting his. We continued to kiss passionately as I rubbed my hands up and down his back, then wrapping them around his neck, as he slid his down my front to my pants and started to unbutton them. _We're moving fast, but I can't…no, I won't stop. _His breathing was getting louder as I began kissing his neck and moaning into his ear, "Soubi…" I whispered. He stopped. He just froze, sitting there on top of me. I wrinkled my eyebrows and look at him, he looked confused and startled, and began looking around slowly. "I can't." Soubi said. He then pulled away from me, sat at the end of the couch and began pulling his shirt back over his head. "You can't? You can't what?" I yelled at him angrily, pulling my legs out from behind him, I wrapped my arms around them, slamming them into my chest, as I stared at him. "I have to see someone." He stood up and began walking towards the door. "Who? That little brat of yours?" I stood, yelling at his back. He just kept walking. "Soubi!" He froze. _The same reaction… _I wrinkled my brow once more, "Soubi! Soubi! Soubi!" Suddenly he fell to his knees, grabbing at his throat. Blood began to roll down his chest, out from under the bandage wrapped around his neck.

"S-Sou-chan!" I yelled, frightened. I ran over to him and began removing his bandages. My face turned as I saw the letters etched into his skin.

"Sou-chan…what is this? Did that kid do this to you!?" I wrapped my arms around him, my hands covering the mark. _Beloved. _He looked up at me, tears welling up in his eyes; he was in a lot of pain. "Siemei…" _Aoyagi Siemei? _He whimpered, wrapping his arms around mine, tears streaming down his face. I've never seen Soubi like this. Crying… I never thought… He could. Hot tears began to roll down _my_ cheeks, landing softly on top of his head. "Why? Why is this happening Sou-chan...?" I asked softly into his ear. "Kio… I really must go…" He sniffled and pulled away from me, well, tried anyways. "No! Sou-chan, I'm sick of this! Talk to me; tell me what's going on. I care about you, to see you like this kills me!" Tears began to roll down my cheeks more rapidly as I yelled at him pulling him closer to me, keeping him down in my lap. "I cant let you leave! You're not leaving!" I cried harder into his shoulder. He began to push away from me again; gently. "Kio…" He pulled away from me, stood up and opened the door. "I'm…I'm sorry." Closing the door behind him, he left. Soubi left. I laid there crying softly to myself, confused and hurt. _Sou-chan…_

_Kio…I'm sorry. One day you **will** understand. _


End file.
